Last Day with You
by alicesphinx07
Summary: What if Ketsuno Ana claimed that the world was ending in twelve hours? The story is about how Kagura and Okita decides to spend the last hours. Please leave a lot of reviews, so I can continue the story!
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Ketsuno Ana wore pink kimono with red flowers embroidered on the bottom. She wore bright clothes to represent the beautiful day filled with love, and that pissed off a certain silver haired samurai.

"Oh, shut it!" Sakata Gintoki scratched his head nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. Even though Gintoki had a huge crush on the bubbly reporter, Valentine's Day always turned his mood sour. "No one gives a shit if it is Valentine's Day." Jealousy was fuming out of his eyes as Ketsuno cheerfully interviewed the passing couples on the streets. It wasn't just the couples that were making him envious, but it was the brown squared sweets that melted flowingly on his tongue that drove him crazy. "Man, I wish I can buy those chocolates for myself." He picked his nose and grumbled in annoyance. "Kagura, go buy chocolate for me!"

"No way, aru!" As if Gintoki wasn't a substitute father, she lazily stretched out on the couch.

"Why the hell do I keep you around then. You are supposed to be a good daughter and go do what I say-"

Before Gintoki could finish, a quick and powerful kick flew towards his stomach. The impact was devastatingly hard, and the pain could be seen as Gintoki curled up on the floor.

"Kagura-chan.." Shinpachi was wearing the apron he wore to do the chores around the house. "Please don't kill Gin-san…"

"He asked for it, aru." Kagura replied back in a deadpanned voice.

Despite the fact that Shinpachi was older, he did not have the physical or mental strength to control Kagura. He let out a sigh and sat down on the couch to watch the news.

Ketsuno Ana was now by the river bank, and she was still cheerful about Valentine's Day. "Well, citizens of Edo! I have some news today!" Her face continued to beam with a smile. "The scientists came back with the results that today will be the last day of earth's existence! In approximately twelve hours, the world will go boom!"

Shinpachi could not believe what she had just said. How could a news reporter tell the citizens this disastrous news twelve hours before the doom? Also, Ketsuno Ana was known for her dead-on future readings. _What am I going to do…the earth is ending! _Shinpachi frantically looked at his two companions. "Gin-san, Kagura-chan. What are we going to do?!"

"Eh?" Kagura sat up on the couch and shrugged. She seemed like she did not care.

However, the silver haired samurai began to freak out. "Wait. What? What?! The world is ending? My dear Ketsuno Ana reported this, so it must be true! Oh no, what am I going to do? Am I going to die lonely with these two idiots? Oh no…"

Shinpachi watched his samurai friend and gave up hope. "I might as well spend my last twelve hours with my sister…you guys are useless."

"Then I'm going to find Ketsuno Ana so we can have our last twelve hours!" The two of them ran out of the Yorozuya Office, and Kagura was left alone.

_Last day…huh._

In the Shinsengumi compound…

On the other hand, when the news of Apocalypse was reported, it was rather calm. Except one certain Shinsengumi Commander.

"Noooooooooooo." The large man let out a cry at the news. "That means I only have twelve hours to spend time with my lovely Otae-chan!" Kondo Isao was taking this news very badly. "Twelve hours is not enough! I need every minute, no. Every second of my living existing with her! Wait for me, Otae-chan!" Before any other members of the Shinsengumi can stop their impulsive commander, he burst out the door.

"Man, Kondo-san ran out again." The Demonic Vice Commander let out a puff of smoke into the air and let out a sigh. "Well, that's that." He straightened his uniform and stood up.

"You don't believe this, Hijikata san?" Okita Sougo mockingly asked him a question. "Don't you want to spend your last day meaningful? Would you like me to kill you early so you don't have to experience the Apocalypse?"

"Sougo, don't joke around. Who believes in this crap." He glared down at his companion.

"Well, it's supposed to be the last twelve hours, Hijikata-san. Don't you have anything to do?"

"Of course not. Plus, I don't even believe this nonsense, so I am going to my room to rest." He headed out towards the door and stopped to speak again. "Sougo, don't you have someone to spend time with in this last twelve hours?" A sly smirk appeared across his face as he exited the room.

_What the hell was he talking about?!_


	2. Chapter 1

Okita Souga was bored. **Really **bored.

Everyone in Edo was panicking because of Ketsuno Ana's sudden news, so there wasn't anything he can do. "Maybe I can arrest everyone…" Okita fumbled with the hilt of his katana. It seemed like an interesting idea, but it was too much of a hassle to arrest them. "Ugh." He grumbled in frustration. It was supposed to be the "last day" of earth, but nothing memorable or interesting has happened.

He thought of countless amounts of things he could do, such as kill Hijikata in his sleep. But that could be done in the last hour or so, so he removed that idea from his head.

Okita's face frowned in annoyance and many of the citizens rushing past him gaped at his face. Okita Sougo was the well-known 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi. He was known for his elite swordsmanship and his merciless nature, so people were terrified of him.

"So damn bored…" He pushed through the people and continued to complain about his own boredom. However, couple of meters away, he saw a familiar figure. The figure was carrying a large purple parasol, so it was not hard to guess who it was.

Excitement spread across his body as he spotted his rival. He had not seen her for over a year because she was busy traveling with her father, Umibouzu. Okita Sougo could not be any happier at the fact that his rival was finally back at Edo.

"Oi, China!" Okita shook away the idiotic look on his face and called out to the female Yato. At the call of her name, Kagura turned around and faced Okita.

When she turned around, he could not believe the change. The gluttonous girl he knew disappeared. She grew out of the red cheongsam she always wore and replaced it with a slim white cheongsam with red flowers decorated at the bottom. Her body developed into a young mature woman, and she did not look like the girl he knew. _What happened to her…_ Okita was comparing the changes, and truthfully, he was extremely shocked at how that monstrous girl turned out to be.

"Hey, sadist. Long time no see. I thought you died at your stupid tax robber job, aru." Okita's praise for her change has shattered. Even though she has improved physically, she still had a foul mouth.

"Now, now. Don't hurt the police's feelings." Okita shrugged away her harsh words. "Didn't you miss me, China? Haven't seen you for so long."

"Che. Why the hell would I miss a sadist like you, aru?" Kagura rolled her azure eyes. "I would rather miss Gorilla than you."

_Ouch._ Okita winced at her words. _She's joking, right? She had to miss me…right?_

"Don't lie to me, China. I am pretty sure you missed having those heated afternoons with me."

"D-don't make it sound so dirty!" Kagura's face flushed in deep red.

The Shinsengumi Captain amusingly watcher her reaction. _Ooh? She knows how to make a face like that, huh._ "Well what's there to be embarrassed about when we already did it? In the park, in Yorozuya Office, in Shinsengumi Compound…"

"Stop it, aru!" Before Okita could continue teasing her, a quick punch flew towards his face.

"Calm down, China." He nearly dodged it and placed some distance between her. "Geesh, I was just playing."

"Well, boo hoo. Your joke isn't even funny." Kagura stuck out her tongue and intensely glared at him.

"Don't worry. No one would suspect we did anything except fight. That's what we always did." Okita shrugged.

"Hmph. Whatever, aru." The female Yato was still embarrassed at the loud statement her rival had made. After all, it made it sound like their relationship was special. "Anyway, what is the prince of sadist doing here? Stealing people's money, aru?"

"Che." Okita always loved Kagura's rude and snarky comments. She always struggled to have the last word with her immaturity, and it was very amusing. "Of course not. What type of person do you think I am?" He chuckled at her. "I'm just here because I was so bored. The whole Apocalypse thing is driving everyone crazy, and I needed something interesting to do."

"Oh?" Kagura understood Okita's feelings. After all, everyone at Yorozuya ran out like an idiot believing this Apocalypse. "Same, aru. Gin-chan and Megane ran out like bunch of idiots. I was bored, so I was walking around the streets to see more idiots."

"Yeah…" People around them were still frantically running around. The streets were getting chaotic, and it was getting annoying for Kagura and Okita. "Hey, China." Suddenly, he knew what he wanted to do. He knew what could make the Apocalypse 'memorable and interesting'. After all, anything that has to do with her was always fun and thrilling. _This is brilliant._

"What." Kagura was still annoyed at the people around her. She wanted to push them all away (she could do it), but she knew that it would cause too much casualties.

"Let's make a bet. A bet to see who triumph over who in the last twelve hours." Okita smirked. He knew that Kagura would never back down from a challenge, and she was slowly entangling herself in his plan. _This will be so much fun._


End file.
